


Physical Therapy

by Graveyard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveyard/pseuds/Graveyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of MTMTE 16. Rung goes to comfort Rodimus and things get a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The title is a euphemism. This is not actually about physical therapy.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy this unusual pairing.

Rung lay panting on the floor, systems whirring. His back hurt from when he had fallen off the desk, and there was a heavy pressure over his waist which he could only assume was Rodimus’s leg. He glanced over at the mech curled up against him. His optics were offline but he had a satisfied smile on his face. Rung felt a pang of guilt at that, and looked away. Around them the room was a mess. Everything that was once on the desk was now on the floor. There were still holes from Rodimus’s fists puncturing the walls, and the hot pink décor was now streaked with black smears from Rung’s tires when Rodimus has pinned him against the wall and—

“I’m sorry,” Rung said softly.

“What?” Rodimus cracked open one optic to look at him.

“I should not have done that.”

“Done what? This? All of this? Did you miss the part where I shoved everything off the desk and threw you down on it?”

“I let you,” Rung sighed. “And I shouldn’t have.”  
  
Rodimus’s second optic was online now, staring at him with a lack of comprehension.

“Was it not good? I don’t get told that often. Generally I—”

“Rodimus, it’s not that. Please don’t misunderstand. I’m not criticizing your skill, or your level of attraction. Quite the opposite in fact, I—ahem! What I mean is that I allowed something to pass between us that was quite definitely _not_ my intention. When I came to see you, all I wanted was to talk. I thought you would have need of me professionally. Not, not like this…”  
  
Rodimus sat up now. The pressure on Rung’s torso shifted and confirmed that it was indeed Rodimus’s thigh. The captain moved, trying not to apply too much pressure, and ended up straddling him, knees planted to either side of Rung’s hips. He leaned over and traced a finger down Rung’s face, along his neck, and toyed with his chest.

“But this,” he murmured, “Was good too. Relieved some of the stress, some of the worry. Everything’s been going wrong lately. Needed something to go right for a change. Needed this.” He leaned down and surprised Rung with a tender kiss. Oh. Oh dear. Rodimus really was emotionally vulnerable right now. Rung returned the kiss carefully and sat up once it was over, shifting his hips so that Rodimus was less, erm, on top of him.

“You were, ah, quite close to Ultra Magnus, weren’t you?” he ventured. By the darkening of Rodimus’s optics, he knew he had scored a direct hit.

“Don’t say that name. Not right now.” And then Rodimus was kissing him again, more fiercely, pushing him back and stroking his hand more insistently against his chest. And while Rung once again gave in, he knew deep in his spark that this would not be the thing to cure Rodimus. There was pain that ran much deeper than that. All he could do was make it go away for a short while.

**Author's Note:**

> "Take me on the floor,  
> I can't take it any more,  
> I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love.  
> Just take me on the floor."
> 
> -The Veronicas


End file.
